La bague de fiançaille
by rei968
Summary: Un délire de l'épisode no 66 dans l'anime, on y retrouve presque tous les couples Kenshin/Kaoru, Sano/Megumi, Yahiko/Tsubamé. Les filles deviennent complètement folle le jour de Tanabata


_Yop,_

_J'ai regardé l'épisode no 66, j'avais envie de le refaire à ma sauce. Il se pourrait que cela soit un peu OOC. _

**La bague de fiançaille**

Il faisait beau, Miss Taé, Tsubamé ainsi que Kaoru faisaient du lèche-vitrine. Elles arrivèrent devant une joaillerie et virent plusieurs bagues exposé dans la vitrine. L'employée de l'Akabeko remarqua une bague incrusté d'un saphir.

- Vous avez vu cette belle bague ? J'aimerais qu'on m'offre une bague surtout le jour de Tanabata (Si je ne me trompe pas c'est une fête donnée en août d'après une légende, une déesse serait tombé amoureuse d'un mortel et serait descendu des cieux pour se lier avec le mortel. Les parents de la déesse la retrouvèrent et la firent revenir, pour éviter que l'amant vienne chercher sa dulcinée dans le royaume céleste, ils créèrent la Voie Lactée. Une fois par an, le couple se retrouve sous l'accord des dieux. En fait cette fête est en l'honneur de la rencontre des deux amants.).

L'héritière du dojo Kamiya était plongée dans ses pensées.

**********************************************

Elle parcourait un pont situé dans la ville, illuminé de plusieurs lampadaires. Kenshin l'attendait sur le pont, elle accourut vers lui, essoufflée.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kenshin ?

- Je suis désolé Kaoru-dono de te presser ainsi.

- Hein ?

- Aujourd'hui est le jour de Tanabata, je voulais te donner ceci.

Il lui tendit la même bague, la jeune fille rougit.

- Kenshin…

- Je te donne cette bague en gage de mon amour éternel… lui dit-il en lui mettant la bague.

Kaoru la regardait toute admirative.

- Kaoru, veux-tu être ma femme ?

- O… oui.

Le son des cloches sonnait, le guerrier porta la jeune fille jusque dans leur lit de noces.

- Kenshin…

***********************************************

Kaoru s'évanouit, Taé et Tsubamé essayèrent de la réveiller et de comprendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

- Que dit-elle Tsubamé ?

La petite tendit son oreille.

- Kenshin… non… tu ne… devrais… pas… Kenshin…

- Elle délire complètement, Taé-san.

- La relation de cette pauvre Kaoru et Kenshin n'avance pas. C'est à moi de jouer !

Le garçon concerné était en train de faire la lessive, Taé l'appela discrètement.

- Ken-san ?

- Miss Taé ?

- Je dois te parler.

- Oyo ?

Pendant ce temps, Kaoru regardait son calendrier et pensait à sa bague de fiançailles, Ken la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Kaoru-dono, je vais aller pêcher.

- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, espérant un cadeau pour ce jour

- Ah oui, les hameçons !

Elle crut tomber à la renverse.

- Mais aujourd'hui c'est…

- C'est un bon jour pour aller pêcher ! A toute à l'heure !

Il partit, la jeune fille maudissait son ignorance, elle pensait qu'il pouvait au moins l'emmener voir les étoiles ce soir mais rien, elle décida d'aller entraîner son disciple pour évacuer sa frustration et penser à autre chose. Durant l'entraînement, Kaoru pensait qu'il était injuste de ne rien recevoir ce jour-là, pourtant c'était un jour spécial pour les jeunes filles comme elle.

- Quelle idiote… pendant que d'autres reçoivent des fleurs, moi je ne fais rien d'autre que de m'entraîner au sabre… pppfff.

Son jeune apprenti l'attaqua et lui la blessa à la main.

- Aïe !

- Excuse-moi mais tu as baissé ta garde, attends va t'assoir je vais te chercher de la glace.

Elle prit place aux abords de la maison, Yahiko avait aussi prit une serviette humide et décida de masser sa maîtresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu n'es pas comme ça d'habitude !

- Hé bien, tu prends soin de moi depuis le début c'est normal que je te rende la pareille !

- Salut tout le monde ! dit Sanosuké en venant.

- Oh Sano ! dit Kaoru.

- Je t'ai apporté une génoise de Tsunan, je sais que tu adores les sucreries.

- Oh merci ! Pourquoi ne pas les manger ensemble, hein Yahiko ?

- Je te les laisse, elles sont pour toi.

Kaoru dévora la pâtisserie, pendant ce temps Yahiko préparait du thé. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi elle avait autant d'attention aujourd'hui et subitement elle se rappela de la date de Tanabata, elle rougit. « _Sanosuké_ _me traite comme une gosse mais on dit que les garçons qui font cela aime bien les filles mais j'ai Kenshin…et Yahiko mais il est encore jeune_ »

- Que faire ? c'est un crime d'être aussi belle ? cria-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yahiko.

- Parce qu'on ne s'occupait pas autant de moi avant…

- A propos Kaoru…

- Excuse-moi Yahiko mais tu sais qu'on restera toujours amis.

- Eh bien en parlant de ça… j'ai cassé ton vase sans faire exprès… dit-il en rougissant.

- C'était mon vase préféré !

- Pardonne lui miss, il est ton ami et tu es généreuse non ? demanda Sano.

- Et alors ?

- Comme tu es généreuse, tu pourrais me prêter un peu d'argent ?

La jeune fille se releva et leur dit :

- Vous savez aujourd'hui est un jour important pour les filles…

- Pourquoi si important ? demandèrent les deux garçons.

C'en était trop, Kaoru envoya le vase sur le visage de son pauvre disciple et le reste de la pâtisserie sur l'ancien combattant. Elle partit à l'arrière de la maison, au même moment Kenshin apparut.

- Ah Kaoru-dono, j'ai attrapé un poisson avec sa tête !

- Tant mieux pour toi, quel genre de poisson est-ce ?

- Un poisson-chat !

- Quoi ?!

Elle recula de plusieurs mètres et se retira dans sa chambre. Les garçons décidèrent de le manger sans elle.

- C'est dommage que Kaoru ne mange pas ce poisson… dit le roux.

- Vous devriez lui offrir autre chose, Ken-san. Sinon mon plan… oups… dit Taé en s'incrustant dans le groupe.

- Oyo ?

- Tu es venu ici pour me réclamer mes dettes ? demanda Sano.

- En partie oui, mais j'ai plus important à faire !

- Oyo…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kenshin ? demanda le disciple de Kaoru.

Le guerrier à la cicatrice sortit une bague de sa bouche.

- Ken-san, l'objet que vous tenez entre vos mains, vous devez l'offrir à Kaoru ! dit Taé.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour notre Kaoru !

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille concernée marmonnait en se gavant de petits gâteaux mais elle fut interrompu par Kenshin qui se tenait derrière la porte.

- Kaoru-dono ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Une seconde !

Un fracas se fit entendre, elle ouvrit la porte.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui… qu'est-ce que je…

- Je suis venu te donner ça.

- C'est… c'est… oh Kenshin !

- Ne sois pas effrayé… murmura discrètement Sanosuké.

Taé poussa le pauvre guerrier contre Kaoru, prise de panique elle lui fit une prise de jujitsu. Quelques heures plus tard, la future mariée faisait le ménage, son futur époux vint lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ignora ses paroles et lui dit :

- Aujourd'hui je vais m'inscrire à l'école de cuisine !

- Kaoru faire la cuisine ? C'est le signe de l'apocalypse ? demanda Yahiko.

Sanosuké était parti pêcher à son tour et trouva un pauvre jeune homme abattu.

- Shiori… pardonne-moi, je le paierai de ma vie.

Il s'apprêtait à sauter mais Sano l'en empêcha en l'attrapant avec sa canne à pêche.

- Hé imbécile, j'ai horreur de voir mourir quelqu'un ça m'empêche de dormir !

- Mais… je…

- Tu as été largué ?

- Non… j'ai acheté une bague pour ma fiancée… et je l'ai jeté.

- Une bague ? Il faut que tu m'en dises plus !

- J'ai vu ma petite amie avec un autre homme mais il s'avérait que c'était un ami d'enfance et comme un imbécile j'ai lancé la bague dans la rivière.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait une pierre ?

- Oui un saphir.

- Ne bouge pas petit avant que j'arrive !

Il partit en direction du dojo à toute vitesse pour prévenir Kenshin et les autres. Il leur expliqua toute la situation.

- Il faut que l'on explique tout à Kaoru-dono ! dit Kenshin.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Kenshin.

- Oyo ?

- Je pense que Miss Taé va nous donner quelques explications ! dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Elle leur donna l'explication, le pauvre Kenshin était abasourdi, il ne connaissait pas cette coutume occidentale.

- Bon Yahiko, je crois que ce sera à nous de nous en occuper, Kenshin ne semble pas être en état.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le disciple demanda à Kaoru de s'entraîner. Il voulut lui faire une prise de jujitsu mais c'est elle qui eut le dessus.

- Tu en veux plus ? Hé bien mon petit je vais te montrer !

Sanosuké alla trouver le pauvre guerrier déprimé pendant que Yahiko en voyait de toutes les couleurs. Le jour allait tomber, Kaoru prenait un bain chaud, de l'autre côté de la porte, Sano et Yahiko décidait qui allait prendre la bague dans les affaires de Kaoru mais celle-ci les surpris et leur donna une bonne leçon. Après son bain, Kenshin lui tenait compagnie, les deux pauvres victimes de Kaoru s'approchèrent.

- Désolé pour avant Kaoru… nous cherchions quelque chose… dit Sano.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

- Oh tiens c'est une boisson que je bois à l'Akabéko.

- C'est quoi ?

- De la bière.

Elle but d'une traite la boisson dorée et s'écroula parterre. Sano et Yahiko essayèrent de lui enlever la bague sans grand succès mais quelques secondes plus tard, Kaoru se releva et quand elle buvait, elle était d'humeur très mauvaise, la jeune fille leur fit passer un sale quart d'heure. Kenshin jugea qu'il fallait dire la vérité à Kaoru et lui expliqua tout.

- Je suis désolé… mais il faut lui rendre la bague…

- …

- Sano, Yahiko !

Les deux garçons se ruèrent sur sa main et essayèrent de l'enlever mais sans succès.

- Yahiko, il faut lui faire boire du vinaigre car on dit que ça rend le corps plus flexible.

Ils tirèrent de plus belle sur la bague mais rien de bougea, le samouraï se gratta le menton.

- Kaoru-dono pratique l'épée, ses doigts sont plus épais qu'une femme normale.

- Pardon d'avoir des gros doigts… pleurnicha la jeune fille. Mais c'est de ta faute ! Kkkkkkeeennnsssshhhiiiinn Immmmbbbéééccccciiiiilllle

- Oooooyyyyoooooooooo !!!!!!

Le pauvre Kenshin se retrouva éjecter hors de la maison, complètement sonné. Heureusement la bague tomba à ce moment-là et ils purent rendre la bague au pauvre fiancé de Shiori devant l'Akabéko. L'héritière de l'école était frustrée et se gava de plusieurs plats.

- Tant pis pour le romantisme, je préfère manger ! Manger, manger, manger….

Les trois garçons la regardaient se gaver d'une quantité impressionnante de plats.

- On dirait que notre Miss devra bientôt passer au régime… dit Sano.

Soudain apparut Taé, elle tendait un bouquet de lys à Kenshin.

- Taé-dono ?

- Il faut parfois un coup de pouce, Ken-san.

Il avança avec le bouquet de fleurs vers Kaoru.

- Kaoru-dono ?

- Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit avec son plus beau sourire, elle rougit.

- Voici un bouquet de fleurs, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est pour m'excuser pour ce que tu as enduré aujourd'hui.

- Merci… Kenshin…

A l'entrée du restaurant, Taé ne voulait pas que les choses de passent de cette manière, Sano lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne faut pas les brusquer. Au fait où se trouve Yahiko ?

Le petit samouraï se tenait derrière le restaurant avec sa dulcinée, lui tendant un bouquet de fleur.

- Yahiko-kun ?!

- Comme c'est le Tanabata, je voulais t'offrir ça.

- Merci.

- Mais ça ne veut rien dire… je sais juste que c'est un jour spécial pour vous les filles.

Sanosuké quitta le restaurant, il s'arrêta en chemin et regarda les étoiles.

- Je pense que mes blessures vont guérir… et si j'allais voir ça maintenant ?

Il se dirigeait vers la clinique où il allait faire soigner sa main, il sauta discrètement dans la clinique. Il tomba né à né avec le docteur Gensai.

- Sanosuké ?! Ce n'est pas ton genre de venir ici la nuit.

- Je…

- Que caches-tu derrière ton dos ?

- Rien…

Trouvant le jeune homme suspicieux, il lui posa tout un tas de question. Embarrassé, il finit par lui avouer et lui montrer ce qu'il cachait.

- Un bouquet de fleurs ? Je crois deviner…

- Gardez vos commentaires pour vous !

- Megumi ne dort pas encore, tu la trouveras dans la salle de consultation.

Il remercia le docteur et se dirigea dans la salle en question. Il la trouva en train de nettoyer sa trousse de soin.

- Tiens idiot, tu viens pour ta main ? Tu as encore utilisé le « Futae…

- Ce n'est pas ça renarde, tiens !

Il lui lança le bouquet de fleurs et elle le rattrapa.

- C'est étonnant de ta part de faire des cadeaux. En général, tu demandes quelque chose en échange.

- Regarde le calendrier, c'est Tanabata aujourd'hui…

Elle lui sourit.

- Merci, Sano.

_Voilà c'était mon délire de cet épisode, pour la fin pour Sano et Mégumi. Je suppose qu'ils ont des sentiments mais ne le montre pas mais on le devine parfaitement, malgré que Meg dise qu'elle a des sentiments pour Kenshin, bref je voulais mettre un peu d'amour dans tous ces couples, il n'y a que Taé qui n'a pas trouvé la pauvre ! Courage, elle va trouver !!!!! _


End file.
